I'll Stop When it Kills Me
by mypetluke
Summary: Usagi's smoking habits have finally caught up to him, but not him directly. Instead it's Misaki put in danger!
1. Chapter 1

Misaki calmly chopped vegetables in the kitchen, the normal sunny light that filled the room was a little bit gray, blocked by the storm clouds outside. But despite this, Misaki was completely content. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was the calm before the storm though.

His suspicions were proven when the door to Usagi's room slammed open.

"Oh, are you done with your work Usagi-san?" He asked innocently, watching the author stumble down the stairs with a stack of papers in his hand. Depositing them on the coffee table, Usagi said nothing, but grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him back the way he came.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"I'm all out of Misaki." Was the muttered answer. Throwing the door shut behind them, Usagi pushed Misaki into his office.

'Whoa, it reeks in here!' Misaki thought noting the thin layer of smoke covering the room.

"Usgai-san, you really need to stop smoking." He mumbled.

"I'll stop when it kills me." He said, pushing Misaki onto the couch and climbing over top of him. Misaki gasped when he began to touch him and immediately started coughing.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked, his eyes widening in concern. Misaki tried to take a breath, but each time he did, the smoky air would send him in a spasm of coughs again. He moved his hands to his throat.

"Can't...brea-" he managed to gasp through his coughs. Usagi grabbed his shoulders and made him sit up.

"Miskai? Misaki!? Are you ok?" Miskai shook his head and pointed at the door. Usagi nodded then scooped him up and rushed him downstairs. Setting him on the couch he ran to get water. Misaki couldn't stop coughing though, and it felt like his airways were blocked or something.

Uasgi returned to see his little lover curled up, taking shaky breaths and coughing every few seconds, his hands clenched to his chest.

"Misaki!", he yelled, running over, "I'm going to take you to the doctor ok? You'll be fine, I'm sure it's nothing." hiding his worry when the brunette didn't protest to being picked up. He simply nodded, tears starting to spill through his eyes.

* * *

After a rushed ride of just making the speed limit, Usagi practically ran inside the hospital, narrowing the nearest nurse.

"Please! He needs help!" He frantically said. She nodded and motioned for him to follow, not wasting any time.

" to room 37, to room 37. You are need immediately." When she finally summoned them into a sterile white room, a tall blue haired doctor was already waiting there. His eyes widened when he saw who the patient was.

"Usami-san?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Kusama-san!", Usagi gasped, thanking God he would help Misaki, "It's Misaki, he stared coughing all of the sudden and hasn't stopped since." At Kusama's instruction, he placed Misaki on the table.

"Misaki, can you hear me?" He asked, earning a shaky nod, "can you point to what is wrong?" Misaki lifted a hand to his chest and placed it over his heart, then shook his head, "your heart? Are you having trouble breathing?" Another nod. Kusama put on his stethoscope, and placed it over Miskai's heart. "I know it's hard but can you try and take a breath for me?" Misaki took a shaky breath, then doubled over with coughs. Kusama frowned then called in a nurse.

After talking with her in hushed voices for a minute while Usagi held Misaki's hand, the nurse approached Miskai.

"Misaki? My name is Anna, I'm going to help you get all better but you'll have to help me first. I'll need you to stand up so I can help you to the wheelchair outside the door alright?" Catching his panicked expression she smiled, "don't worry, we won't keep you from Usami-san long, he just needs to answer a few questions while I fix you up, ok?" At his nod, she helped him up and out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, what do you think is wrong?" Usagi asked the second the door closed.

"Calm down Usami-san, I need to ask you some question first." At Usagi's nod he clicked a pen and stared writing on his clipboard, "does Misaki have any drinking, drugs, or smoking problems?"

"No."

"He lives with you correct?"

"Yes."

"And you do smoke?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever smoked around Misaki?"

"Sometimes"

"Do you smoke in your home a lot?"

"Mostly when I'm working."

"And is Misaki around that?"

"He often comes in to clean or talk or give me food."

"How long has this gone on?"

"3 years or so."

"Thank you Usami-san, you can't go see Misaki right now, so if you want you can go home and we'll call you when he can accept visitors." Kusama said, opening the door to walk out.

"Wait! Why can't I see Misaki?" Usagi asked, worry and anger lacing his tone. Kusama sighed.

"Misaki is about to go into surgery to clear his lungs." The world seemed to stop in that moment, Usagi imagined his little Misaki on a table in front of a bunch of strangers with his chest cut open.

" -"

"Call me Nowaki."

"Nowaki, why can't I see him?" Nowaki scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Anna was taking him to the anaesthetic people, but I guess you could visit him before he's completely under, that way you'd be the last thing he saw." Usagi nodded and together they rushed down the hallway.

* * *

When they arrived in Misaki's room, the pale brunette was laying on a bed with a sleepy expression and half-lidded eyes, he perked up ever so slightly at the sight of Usagi, and reached out a shaky hand towards his lover. Usagi complied and grasped his hand with his own, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Usagi-san, they told me I need surgery, why?" Misaki asked in a tired voice.

"My smoking habits, you were right that I should quit the whole time. I promise Misaki, no more smoking, ever." Misaki smiled again his eyes skidding closed.

"Usagi, I'm really sleepy."

"Then go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"But I don't want to leave you Usagi..."

"I'll be right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Usagi kissed his lover as he finally slipped into unconsciousness, "Always."

* * *

**Hi guys! This idea just randomly came to me so I hope you like it. So the word on the street is that junjou romantica is getting a season 3. I'm going to look into it but haven't yet. Review and tell me what you think or know. Love you bunches my swimbos! (Apparently that is what you are called now)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Usagi-san, put me down this instant!" Miskai demanded as he was carried bridal style up the elevators and through the hallways leading to the apartment.

"No." Well that was expected.

"Fine, but at least don't carry me like this, I'm not a girl!"

"How else would you prefer I carry you?" He asked snidley, a smirk gracing his features.

"...I'm not a freaking Disney princess!"

"Never said you were...Cinderella." He muttered under his breath. Miskai creased his brow in a pout.

"Hey!" He said, furrowing his brows even further. As they got into the apartment, he stifled his protests as Usagi placed him gently on the couch, carefully avoiding his midsection. Misaki kept to himself, but noticed the unusual fresh smell that surrounded the apartment like a blanket. It was so different from the usual comforting smell of cigarettes that he didn't know how to react.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" He asked, looking him up and down in a inspecting manner.

"I've been in the hospital for three weeks Usagi-san, an Aspirin or something and I'll be fine." He waved his hand dismissively, hoping to be off the subject.

"So it does hurt?" Usagi asked again, picking up on that unspoken detail. Misaki sighed, hoping Usagi would have dropped the subject by now.

"Yeah, a little bit." He said, his hand hovering over his chest, where a mostly healed row of stitches ran in a straight line.

"I'll get something for you." Usagi said, placing a light kiss on his forehead. Miskai stayed where he was, looking down at the spotless coffee table that looked like it hadn't been touched in months rather than weeks. Usagi had insisted upon staying at a hotel close to the hospital during Misaki's surgery and recovery, so it really hasn't been touched.

"Here." Uasgi said, holding out a glass of water and some pills. Misaki took them without complaint, then sat there for a little while longer until Usagi came back and sat next to him. Misaki then did something he never thought he would do, he sighed then leaned over, resting his head on Usagi's shoulder.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked, confused by this sudden display.

"...are you upset?" Misaki asked gently, closing his eyes. He had already noticed his boyfriend's nervous jumpy behaviour before now, but hadn't wanted to say anything.

"What? No." Usagi said just a little to quickly.

"You seem like it." Misaki whispered in a soft, unquestioning tone.

"I'm not. I promise." They sat there like that until Misaki spoke again.

"Can I go to bed?" He murmmered, the drugs starting to take effect. Usagi picked him up again and started up the stairs, attempting to go to Misaki's room, but halted when Misaki's hand grabbed the handle to his bedroom as they passed.

"Where are you going?" He asked tiredly. Usagi didn't say anything, just opened the door and walked in before placing Misaki delicately on the bed and laying down next to him wrapping his arms around the small fragile frame.

"I love you." He whispered, but Misaki was already asleep. They slept like that for a few more hours before Usgai was awakened by the sound of Miskai crying out in pain in his sleep.

"Oh, Misaki." He murmmered, pulling his lover to his chest as gently as he could to avoid hurting him. Misaki's cries slowly died down as did his shaking, and he fell into an uneasy sleep yet again.

* * *

The next day Misaki Was able to go back to school with a doctor's note and strict instructions to not work himself to hard. Usagi also made a point to call Hiroki and inform him what had been going on and to keep an eye on Misaki.

The whole day Misaki was out of his sight, Usagi found himself pacing back and forth, unable to focus and unable to write, his fingers itching for the calming feeling of a cigarette. But he had made a promise to himself that he would quit for Miskai's sake. A day after the surgery, he had hired several cleaning ladies to come in and get rid of any trace of cigarettes from the penthouse. He followed that up by throwing away all the boxes and lighters he had, and even went as far as instructing Aikawa to smack him if she saw him with one.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He said to himself after he checked his pocket for the fifth time that hour. And he probably had no idea how true that statement rang.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. Enjoy and have a nice day B-)**


End file.
